This invention is related to round saw, especially an improved structure for the saw clip.
Please refer to FIG. 1 to see the diagram from the top of traditional round saw. The structure includes a working desk (1), a block (2), a top pusher (3) and a sawing device (now shown in the figure). The block (2) is connected to the pivot of the working desk (1) through a pivotal screw (4). On the top of block (2), there is a trough in a shape of an arc (5). A fixed screw (6) goes through the arc trough (5) to push the block (2) to a pre-set angle so that the block (2) can be positioned tightly and will not turn or slide away. One end of the top pusher (3) can be connected to a lead shaft (7) that can move in a direction of a straight line with a turning setup. When item a is placed in between the block (2) and the top pusher (3), the lead shaft (7) will be controlled to go forward to push the top pusher (3) so that item a will be pushed closely to the block (2). Then, Item a will be fixed for a sawing blade (8) to saw.
However, when the block (2) is placed in a slanted manner for item a to dock (as shown in FIG. 1), the top pusher (3) exerts a force f on item a. When the angle of the block (2) becomes more slanted, the pressure-exerting arm formed between the pivotal shaft (4) and force f will also increase. Similarly, the torque will increase, too. Nevertheless, the pressure-resisting arm formed to go against the previous torque between the fixed screw and the pivotal screw is always fixed. Therefore, if item a is scheduled to be sawed with a certain degree of tilt, the block (2) will be adjusted to a pre-set position. Then, the pressure-exerting arm will increase and yet the pressure-resisting arm remains fixed. As a result, it is very easy for the block (2) to move under the push of force f. This might result in an inaccuracy in the sawing angle or even put the worker under danger of a loosened sawing blade.
For reasons mentioned above, the author has gathered his years of experiences in the manufacturing and RandD of round saw to design this invention.
The purpose of this invention is to provide an improved structure of round saw clip so that it can fix items to be sawed in any angles for the task to continue.
To achieve purposes mentioned, this invention provides an improved structure of round saw clip. This invention includes the following parts. First, it has a working desk with a lead trough and a cutting trough. Then, there is a block (with a sliding trough) screwed to the top of the working desk with a wall for placing the items to be sawed. The sliding trough goes across the lead trough. Moreover, a lead screw goes through both the sliding trough and lead trough on the block. The lead screw can be adjusted to be at any position in the lead trough to change how the block is placed. Finally, there is a top pusher to exert a pushing force on the items waiting to be sawed so that the items can be clipped and fixed in between the top pusher and the block.